The New Teacher
The New Teacher is the thirteenth chapter of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. Synopsis Mrs. Drazil introduces herself to the class, but Deedee is suspicious of her. Plot This chapter opens with Mrs. Drazil entering the classroom carrying a large blue notebook stuffed with papers. She takes a deep breath entering the room, remarking how tiring it is to walk up so many stairs, but no one says anything in return. She introduces herself as Mrs. Drazil, and that she's not from Brazil, laughing at her little joke. None of the other students laugh along, however, because after Mrs. Gorf and Mr. Gorf, they have trouble trusting teachers. Deedee swears she had heard Mrs. Drazil's name before. Leslie decides to ask where Mrs. Drazil is from, and Mrs. Drazil claims she isn't from too far away. Benjamin is confused, asking why she said she's from Brazil, but Mrs. Drazil corrects him, saying that she's not from there. Eric Fry asks if she's ever been to Brazil, but Mrs. Drazil explains it's just a little joke to help the class remember her name. Many kids laugh along, but Deedee is still suspicious. Eric Ovens asks what a "Brazil" is, and Mrs. Drazil claims it is the largest country in South America. Eric Ovens realizes he got it mixed up with a brassiere, which Mrs. Drazil corrects, making the class laugh even more. Deedee does not laugh along, even with Mrs. Drazil just saying "brassiere" in class, because she still recalls the name. She tries to look back on a show that showed real criminals after each episode, and remember if Mrs. Drazil was on that. Mrs. Drazil asks if the class has any more questions for her, and Ron asks how old she is. Dana says it's rude to ask someone that, but Mrs. Drazil says she doesn't mind, and that she's sixty-two. Paul asks how much she weighs, and she claims she weighs one-hundred twenty-four pounds. Eric Bacon asks how much money she makes, and she claims she makes fifty-one dollars and eighteen cents on days she teaches, though Jenny thinks she deserves at least two hundred. Mrs. Drazil says she doesn't mind, because as a teacher, she likes to see kids learn. Joy asks how many men she's kissed, and she is able to recall thirty-two. Deedee decides it's her turn to ask Mrs. Drazil some questions. She asks if Mrs. Drazil had been to jail, or if the police were after her. Mrs. Drazil answers no to both these questions. Deedee still doesn't trust her. Mrs. Drazil then explains to the class that occasionally, she may ramble on too long, and that if she talks too much, the other kids can tell her when to stop. She explains that she feels that kids won't learn if teachers talk too much. Todd, Bebe, and Terrence are interested in this policy. Mrs. Drazil admits that when she started teaching, she used to be more strict, but that kids might've been worse back then as well. She looks back at her notebook, and her face turns sour for a second. She smiles back at the class, explaining teaching requires mutual co-operation, but looking back at the notebook, says students would be sorry if they are to cross her. She smiles, and tells the class that it's time they get started. Characters *Mrs. Drazil *Mrs. Gorf (mentioned, final book appearance) *Mr. Gorf (mentioned, final appearance) *Deedee *Leslie *Benjamin Nushmutt *Eric Fry *Terrence *Eric Ovens *Stephen *Jason *Ron *Dana *Mac *Joy *Paul *Eric Bacon *Jenny *Todd *Bebe Gunn Trivia *Mrs. Drazil was previously mentioned in "She's Back!" in Wayside School is Falling Down. *This is the last time Mrs. Gorf is mentioned in the books, and the last time Mr. Gorf is mentioned overall. Gallery The New Teacher 1995.jpg|Joel Schick illustration The New Teacher 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration The New Teacher Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration Deedee Wanted The New Teacher.png|Peter Allen second illustration Category:Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger chapters Category:Book chapters